Bekal mautnya Tendou
by Asakura Yuuichi-Justice
Summary: Secara tidak sengaja Tendou memakan bekalnya Semi sehingga ia jadi unmood sampai Tendou mau bertanggung jawab yaitu, membuat kembali bekalnya itu sesuai dengan sarannya Ohira tetapi Kawanishi mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya nanti. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? mampukan ia membuat semi ceria kembali?


Di kelas Semi menatap kotak bekalnya sambil melirik sekitar kelasnya dengan aura suram yang sedang menyelimuti seluruh badannya, tanda-tanda kalau ia udah mulai marah walaupun ia tidak sedang Pms saat ini

Sehingga orang-orang di buat takut olehnya sekaligus, kecuali Tendou yang kelihatannya ia santai-santai saja tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Semi patut curiga kepadanya yaitu sebuah potongan kecil nori dan nasi di mulutnya, apalagi aroma yang Semi kenal, pasti…

"Tendou…." Panggil Semi dengan nada suram, sudahlah wajahnya menyeramkan. Suram pula, kelarlah sudah (*Thor*)

"Iya SemiSemi." Tendou mulai merinding dengan kondisi temannya yang membuatnya dalam bahaya, berdoalah semoga Tendou selamat dunia dan di akhirat (*plak*)

"Tendou apa benar kau yang menghabiskannya!?" Tanya Semi untuk menyakinkannya saja supaya Semi tidak sembarangan menuduh Tendou

"E-eh kalau soal itu, an-anu.." Tendou mulai berkeringat dingin entah karena ada angin lewat atau ia diam-diam sedang menahan mual karna kekenyangan, sebagai pelaku di baliknya hilangnya Tekka makki tersayangnya Semi

"Itu Benar, Satori tidak tahan dengan penampilan Tekka maki Eita ketika Satori sedang iseng-iseng memeriksa tasmu tadi." Dari belakang Reon angkat bicara, karna disampingkan oleh pelaku pasti ada saksi matanya dan secara tidak sengaja Reon yang menjadi saksi matanya

Tendou mengangukan kepalanya secara pelan akhirnya ia mau mengakuinya walaupum seketika nyalinya langsung ciut, mau kabur tapi kabur itu bukan jati dirinya, mau tidak mau ia pasrah untuk di omelin oleh Semi sampai berlangsung jam latihan dimulai karna saat ini ada jam kosong dikelasnya sedangkan Reon yang secara kebetulan ada disekitarnya malahan melongo dan diam disana, dia pun ikut imbasnya

 **Bekal mautnya tendou**

By: Asakura Yuuichi-Justice

Rated: K+

Gerne: Comedy, friendship, sport

Warning: Receh, typo(s), gaje dan lain lain

Seperti biasa runititas anggota klub Voli pria di akademui Shiratorizawa yang dimana latihan bruntal dari seorang kakek chibi, alias Washijo-sensei memberikan latihan bruntal kepada pemain-pemain yang regular maupun tidak regular lagi, latihannya adalah berlari dari Shiratorizawa sampai Karasuno (*Buset om*) lalu berlari naik turun ke gunung di dekat gedung sekolah sampai 10 kali (*Ini om mau membunuh Pemainnya atau apa*) lalu dengan pemasanan setelah itu latihan sebagai penutupnya untuk hari ini, mereka bisa istiharat di ruangan klub sekalian sampai sekarang, di malam hari yang sunyi ini

Tapi sebelum itu Ushijima merasa kebinggungan dengan Semi Eita yang kebetulan sekali ia mau disamping Shirabu, biasanya mah dianya selalu disamping Tendou sebagai patnernya sewaktu sebelum Shirabu belum ada waktu itu sampai seterusnya, bahkan Goshiki pun ikut keheranan juga

"Semi-san kerasukaan apa sehingga mau latihan bersama Shirabu-san tadi?" tanya calon mama *coret* calon Ace masa depan yang membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan kepada seniornya siapa tau kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya

"…" Semi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, apa dia sedang kerasukan setan Akaashi? Ya Tidak mungkinlah

"Kebetulan sekali Semi-san diam, biasanya dialah yang paling cerewet, apa kau kerasukan setannya Kawanishi (?) ?." Kali ini Calon papa *coret* Shirabu yang angkat bicara tetapi, sejujurnya itu kalimat bagaikan sambai terasi, ada rasa pedas-pedas asin gitu tapi untung saja ucapannya tidak satu tingkatan sama Tsukishima

Tapi ucapan pedas itu berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan oleh Goshiki yang kebetulan sekali ada di belakangnya, padahal ia berecana untuk menyumpal mulutnya Shirabu dengan abon cabe ikan teri tapi sayangnya ia tidak membawanya hari ini

"Sembarangan, mungkin Semi-san sedang update jadi versi baru.." tambah parah (*Kau kate dia game apa? *)

"Terserah kalian berdua, kalian berdua berisik." Pertanyaan adik kelasnya di jawab pedas dengan Semi dengan wajah suramnya, sambil menghela nafas ia mulai sensitif bagaikan cewek

Suasana menjadi mencekam, akibat ucapan Semi yang mempengaruhi suasana bahkan seekor jangkrik saja tidak berani untuk bersuara (?) untuk malam ini

"….." Kedua orang tidak akur alias Shirabu dan Goshiki malahan terdiam di buatnya, sesungguhnya nyali mereka lahan perlahan menciut sehingga ia memilih untuk berada di belakang Ushijima daripada ia kena omelan sepanjang pidatonya Washijo-sensei, mereka udah merasakan sebelumnya

"Reon-kun." Tendou berbisik-bisik kepada sohib terdekatnya yaitu Ohira, tujuannya berbisik supaya Semi yang memiliki pendengaran jarak jauh tidak mendengarnya

"Apa menurutmu Eita-kun sedang 'dapat' hari ini?" ternyata ini anak belum kapok diomeli

Ohira membalasnya dengan sebuah wajah canggung yang terukir di wajahnya "Mana aku tau, mungkin gara-gara kau memakan bekalnya tadi siang sehingga ia jadi mengambek begitu."

"Bekal? Oh yang itukah." Tendou menganguk sok mengerti

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu Satori, sebaiknya kau tanggung jawab atau mood Semi makin menurun dratis." Ohira melirik kearah Semi yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, tatapan yang lebih membunuh daripada Kageyama yang sedang marah maupun Shirabu

"Tanggung jawab, apa yang harus aku lakukan apa? aku harus menikahinya?" Apa Ini bocah kerasukan setannya kepolosannya Goshiki? (*Nak*)

"Kau pikir Eita itu hamil karena perbuatanmu apa, Ya jelas tidak, kau wajib ganti rugi dengan cara membuat tekka makinya lah." Ohira sweatdrop, sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untung saja saat ini Kawanishi lupa membawa jimat anti setan andalannya untuk menaboki Tendou yang tengah kerasukan setan polos Goshiki

Tendou memukul kepalan tangan di telapak tangannya, menurutnya itu adalah saran paling bagus untuk mengemballikan mood Semi "Begitu ya, ide bagus Reon mungkin akan aku mempersiapkannya malam ini.." setelah itu si Tendou langsung keluar dari ruangan klub menuju dapurnya milik Shiratorizawa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruangan klub maupun asrama pria dengan semangat

Namun di balik semangatnya Tendou, Kawanishi seketika langsung merinding di tempat, tidak tau kenapa kalau ingin tau silahkan tanya kepadanya (*plak*)

"Taichi, apa yang membuatmu merasa ketakutan begitu." Yamagata yang berada disampingnya turut khawatir kepadanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sohibnya itu

"Sebenarnya…." Kawanishi menundukan kepala secara mendalam, Goshiki dan Shirabu yang keluar tempat persembunyiannya pun turut ingin tau dengan ucapan teman mereka tanpa memendulikan sesosok Semi yang sedang menyibukan diri dengan buku tentang Fashion para artis yang sedang populer saat ini dari kejauhan

"Sebenarnya apanya? Apanya kau cemburu kalau Semi-san di berikan bekal, begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Shirabu di jitak lagi oleh Goshiki

"Apa sebenarnya Semi-san akan menikah beneran dengan Tendou-san dengan tekka maki sebagai mas kawinnya?" tambah salah

"Bukan begitu… sebenarnya akan terjadi sesuatu pada semi-san."

"Apa itu!?" Goshiki dan Shirabu mengucapkannya dengan serempak, memang kompak sekali mereka

"Err… lihatlah besok saja aku tidak mau menambah spoiler di sini lihat di bagian akhirnya saja."

 **Gubrak**

"Walah yang benar saja, apa sebaiknya kita mencegahnya?" Ucap Goshiki sama Shirabu yang serempak lagi

"Tidak perlu biarlah Semi-san yang akan merasakan besok, muhahahaha…" secara tidak langsung muncullah sepasang tanduk iblis di kepalanya dan ia meniru ketawanya karakter di fandom sebelah sedangkan ekpersinya masih menujukan ekpersi yang datar, kayaknya tidak cocok deh

Karna Goshiki dan Shirabu ketakutan, mereka pun berpelukan bersama sambil kabur menuju asrama mereka di posisi sama, menurut mereka berdua lebih baik mereka kabur daripada melihat sesosok setan yang baru saja mereka temukan, spesies setan yang langka (?) (*Plak*)

Tetapi, Ketawa itu berlangsung begitu saja di karenakan Semi yang merasa tergangu dan melemparnya dengan sebuah buku kearahnya yang tebalnya jangan di tanya sedangkan korbannya dengan entengnya menghindari lemparan itu sehingga ia tidak kena tetapi,

Yang kena malahan Ushijima yang berada di belakangnya Kawanishi dari kejauhan, untung saja Ushijima sabar walaupun ada benjolan di kepalanya

"Kalian berhentilah main-main, Semi bukannya malam ini kau seharusnya di asramamu untuk belajar karna kau sudah kelas tiga." Dengan nada horror yang mampu membuat Kawanishi langsung kabur juga kearah kamar asramanya tidak lupa dengan kalimat "Aku permisi dulu." sebelumnya

Mendengar celotehan tersebut Semi memalingkan wajah yang berekpersikan cuek ke arah lain "Aku tau.."

"Lalu, apa kau sadar di mana kau sekarang?" tanyanya lagi yang mampu membuat Semi terdiam, hanya Ushijimalah yang bisa mendiamkannya

"Di ruangan klub arghh aku tau itu, aku akan pulang." Semi yang menurut begitu saja dengan ucapannya temannya seperjuangannya yang membuat Semi langsung kembali ke asramanya tetapi di dalam hatinya ia lumayan penasaran juga dengan rasa makanan buatan Tendou yang akan di beri kepadanya langsung besok

Ushijima? Ia malahan sedang membersihkan ruangan klub bersama Yamagata dan Ohira yang membantunya sebelum mereka juga kembali ke asrama juga, mereka bertiga tidak mau di omeli oleh Washijo-sensei karna ruangannya berantakan

 **Ke esokan harinya…**

Shirabu dan Goshiki mengintip di balik tembok yang dimana ada sesosok Semi yang sedang menunggu Tendou di kantin untuk menagih janjinya sesuai dengan perkataan kemarin, sambil senyam senyum sendiri bagaikan orang gila di sana, mereka berdua sudah di sana dari tadi di karenakan mereka berdua ini penasaran sama ucapan Kawanishi kemarin soal akan terjadi sesuatu disana

Lalu Semi di hampiri Tendou sambil membawa kotak bekal tradisonal yang ukuran besar lalu di taruh di meja. Itu membuat sesorang yang di balik tembok tersebut makin penasaran

"Itu dia, dia datang." Bisik Shirabu dengan nada pelan, tetapi ada tatapan lurus dan tajam yang mengarah ke mereka, sehingga Goshiki agak sedikit takut dengannya.

"SemiSemi~" dengan nada sok imut ia pun membukakan bagian atas kotaknya untuk Seminya yang tersayang (*Author di hajar Semi*)

"Silahkan di makan E-I-T-A-K-U-N."

"Woah kelihatannya enak semua." Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya Semi langsung kembali ceria, ia mengambil 1 tekka maki yang ukuran besar, lalu memakannya dengan lahan

Mendengar kata enak saja mampu membuat yang di balik tembok pun ngiler, Ingin minta tapi ia ingat kata Kawanishi itulah sebabnya mereka berdua memilih untuk tetap di sana

"Bagaimana rasanya pasti enakkan?" tanya Tendou yang malah tidak di jawab semi melainkan

Ia langsung pingsan di tempat dengan wajah pucat bagaikan mayat tetapi secara sebenarnya Semi itu pingsan saja sehingga membuat Goshiki dan Shirabu pun panik dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua untuk membawa Semi ke uks dengan berjalan yang jaraknya jangan di tanya di ikuti oleh Tendou yang ikut mengangkatnya

"Ternyata ini yang di katakan Kawanishi tentang masakan Tendou-san." Shirabu yang mengangkat bagian kakinya akhirnya paham juga yang di maksud Kawanishi kemarin

"Semoga saja ini anak tenang di sana." (*Eh*)

"Sembarangan, Semi-san masih hidup tau, Tendou-san kau memasukan bahan apa ke dalam masakanmu sehingga Semi-san begini.." tanya Goshiki yang bagian menangkat bagian badannya karna ialah yang kuat

"Wasabi, abon cabe teri, sake bla bla." Tendou menyebutkannya satu persatu yang membuat Goshiki dan Shirabu geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata "Waduh."

 **END**

 **Yuuta: yosh akhirnya selesai juga ckckc, fic ternista sesuai kata Yutta di tw, btw maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata disini, karna ini fic keduaku**

 **Yuuichi : sudah kehilangan kotak bekalnya, di amuki Ushijima dan pingsan, njirr Semi kena 3x hit**

 **Yuuta: Berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak review? Silahkan selamat berjumpa di fic lainnya, terima kasih yang udah membaca.**


End file.
